


That doesn't count!

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Competition, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Push-Ups, Running, Sit-ups, Stars, chin-ups, kiss, sore losers, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are watching some sports show on TV and get into a competition of who is stronger/better. It gets a little crazy because neither is willing to loose or admit they lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That doesn't count!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys I'm sorry this is so late. Last week was Halloween and I got caught up doing all kinds of Halloween stuff, I've also been TRYING to write my Halloween prompts but that's not really happening either. If you ever wanna know what the hell is up with my writing, You can always look at the Dean needs Cuddles tag on Tumblr. I usually post there if I'm working on it or if life is keeping my busy.  
> But Thanks to Melissa, FoxInDocs, Aleya, Edlund, praksthecellist, halfpastgrace , and kayleighaustin for commenting and keeping me going. I appreciate you all. Thanks for everyone else for reading, liking, bookmarking and subscribing!!

“Can you imagine just waking up every day and thinking, ‘whelp, time to get my 6 hour work out in. It’s arm day bro’.” Dean asked grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his face. He and Cas were laying on the bed and watching some body building show. Cas had forgotten his Chromecast at home and neither one of them really felt like video games. So they’d flipped the channels on the remote until they realized there was absolutely nothing on and settled on this.

“I never understood the appeal. Being that muscular? It’s not attractive. Besides, it can’t be good for your body to abuse it all day long like that.”

Dean glanced at him before throwing a handful of popcorn at his head. “Says the guy who wakes up at the crack of dawn to go running.”

“That’s different. And stop that, you’re going to get salt and butter all over the bed.”

Dean laughed. “Miss priss.” He rolled onto his side and threw another piece of popcorn at Cas. Who opened his mouth and caught it this time. “You’re telling me you don’t feel a little superior to other guys because of how much you get done it a day?”

Cas finished chewing as he rolled his eyes. “Coming from you? Please. There’s no way you don’t do SOME kind of workout routine. Looking at your arms I can see that’s a lie. Just because you reward yourself with a slice of pie, doesn’t mean you’re not still doing it.”

“Yeah, well, I gotta keep strong.” He looked back at the TV and scoffed. “Oh come on! That guy is doing 400lb leg press? That’s just impossible!”

Cas shook his head. “That’s about normal. I can do that too.”

Dean turned back to him incredibly. “No you can’t.”

“Dean, the average person is able to lift almost double their own weight if they train. You don’t do 100 reps, but, yes. It’s completely possible.”

“Are you some kind of secret body building bad ass along with a yoga master?” Dean asked and Cas just shrugged.

“I like to keep myself fit.”

Dean grabbed the popcorn bowl and moved it to the table. “So do you think you’re stronger than me?”

“It’s not a matter of being _stronger_ , it’s not a competition.” Cas said but avoided his gaze. Dean laughed.

“You DO think you’re stronger than me!”

Cas grinned, “Maybe not in a fight type way, you have more practice USING your strength, but in a strictly numeric sense…”

“Oh no, don’t try and make it sound better. You totally think you can kick my ass. Well, Mr. I wake up before the sun, let’s test that right now. Let’s go!” Dean rolled off the bed and clapped his hands together. Cas flopped onto his belly and looked at him like he was nuts.

“Go where?”

Dean gestured to the floor. “Right here. We’re gonna see who’s better than who. Whoever can do the most sit-ups wins the title of ‘supreme bad ass’ and gets to make the other person do whatever they want for the rest of the night.”  

“This is incredibly childish.”

“Why? Scared you’ll lose?”

Dean saw a fire burn in Cas’ eyes when he slid off the bed. “Okay, fine. I was trying to be nice. Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.”

“I’m so scared of you.” Dean said and smiled again when he saw Cas mimicking him before he sat down on the floor.

“Okay, no cheating. Feet flat on the floor. Arms across your chest. You have to sit ALL the way up in order for one to count. Also, count OUT LOUD.” Cas said glaring at Dean as he sat down facing Cas, only off to the side, so they could see each other doing the sit-ups but not actually hit each other.

“You think I would cheat?” He asked pretending to be offended. Cas just raised a brow. Dean laughed and planted his feet on the floor. Cas followed suit and cross his arms across his chest.

“Okay, once we’re both laying down, we’ll count to three and start. Whoever does the MOST sit-ups before quitting wins.”   

Dean laid down and saw Cas do the same. Cas looked real focused. Dean smiled and let out a deep breath. He could totally do this.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

They both started off strong staying in sync with each other. 10. 20.35. 40. 45. 50. Then Dean realized he may not have thought this through. He started slowing down. 52, 53, 54, and Cas was still going 60, 61, 62, and he didn’t seem to be getting winded at all. Dean refused to give up though. He kept pushing, and started focusing on his own breathing and pushing himself as far as he could go. He hit 82 before he collapsed on the floor breathing hard and grasping a stitch in his side. Fuck, he couldn’t do anymore. He was surprised he’d gotten that much to be honest, and that was only because he FORCED himself to keep going even when he was in pain. He lay their panting and realized Cas was still going and hadn’t realized Dean had stopped. He slowed his breathing and listened to Cas’ clear, not winded, count keep going up.

“150, 151, 152-“

“Okay. Alright. I quit. You win. Stop showing off.” Dean flopped back onto the floor as Cas sat up and glanced over at him.

“Are you alright Dean?” He asked and Dean managed to nod as he continued to try and even out his breathing.

Cas stood up and disappeared, but reappeared a minute later with a glass of water. He sat down next to Dean, forcing him to sit up and handed him the cup.

“Sip it.” Cas said and Dean glared at him. He knew how to drink water, thank you very much. Cas rubbed his back and it felt nice so he just let himself enjoy it for a few seconds. He took a few gulps and one last deep breath before he pointed at Cas.

“This is isn’t over. I demand another challenge. Sit-ups were unfair.”

Cas raised a brow. “How was that unfair? YOU chose the contest.”

“Yeah, well, I forgot about your abs. You probably sit at home and do sit-ups for fun, just watching TV or something.” Dean said but his eyes bulged when Cas looked away guiltily. “You actually DO that?”

Cas shrugged again. “I spend a lot of time at home. I have to do something to keep active.”

“Oh yeah, then that definitely doesn’t count. We’re gonna do something else. Push-ups! Let’s go.” Dean said laying down on the floor getting into position.

Cas smirked at him but laid down next to him. “You’re sure you don’t need some more time?”

“Shut up. Come on, on three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

The push-ups started the same as the sit-ups. Both of them staying in sync with each other. Matching each-others moves perfectly. 10. 20. 30. Cas started slowing down at 45, but he wasn’t winded, he kept going. Cas gave him a run for his money, he really did. For every push-up he did, it inspired Dean to do two more. Cas finally collapsed onto the floor at 89. Dean did a few more so he stopped at 135. He knew he could do more, but unlike Cas, the big show off, he’d quit while he was ahead gracefully. Besides, although he COULD do more, he was lazy. He laid down and propped his head up on his hand watching Cas lay on the floor panting. He tried to control his own breathing so he -appeared as in control as Cas had when he finished his sit-ups. He didn’t know how successful he was though.

“Fine. It’s a tie.” Cas gulped and turned his head toward him. “We are both equally strong.”

Dean shook his head and ruffled Cas’ hair. “We can’t let this end in a tie baby.”

“You are just such a poor loser aren’t you?”

“I’m not losing. It’s still a tie. And we’re not going to end it like this.”

“Alright.” Cas took a deep breath and grinned. “Then it’s my turn to pick the challenge.”

“Bring it on.” Dean sat up and rotated his shoulder.

Cas sat up and held up a hand for Dean to wait and walked out of the room. Where the hell was Cas going? What kind of challenge was he thinking of anyway? Dean considered it and almost choked when he realized what it was probably going to be. When he came back he was holding a pair of sneakers Dean knew he was right. Cas’ words just confirmed it. “You’re going to race me.”

“No way. THAT is cheating. You’re a runner! That’s not fair. Besides, I, uh, didn’t bring sneakers.”

Cas walked over and dropped his shoes on the bed before he went to Dean’s duffle and ruffled through it until he pulled out a pair of sneakers.

“How’d those get in there?” He asked but Cas just stared him down. They both knew Dean kept sneakers, shorts and a t-shirt in there in case he had to move quicker than jeans and boots would allow. Granted he had TIME to change, he could. He grumbled but held his hands out for the sneakers. “Fine.”

Dean changed into his shorts and laced his sneakers as Cas stretched and leaned against the table to pull his leg over his head. Dean groaned and stood up. “No trying to distract me.”

“You have to stretch Dean, you’ll pull something.” Cas said and came up behind Dean and pushed his back so he was staring at his feet. “Now touch your toes.”

“I CAN’T touch my toes.” Dean grumbled and tried not to think about how close Cas was to him. How his warmth was radiating off him against his back. He shook his head and stretched for.2 seconds before he stood up. “Alright, all limber. Let’s go.”

Cas shook his head smiling, “Dean.”

“Come on.” Dean opened the door and pocketed the room key as Cas followed him out and shut the door.

“We have to warm up before we can actually race. Just a light jog.” Cas said and Dean groaned again for a different reason.

“You tricked me! You’re trying to get me in shape! I have to warn you. This may put me in better shape and that is NOT the man you fell for.” Dean teased and Cas just shrugged. He stretched his arms above his head and Dean had to keep himself from drooling as Cas twisted and bent over to wrap his hands around his feet.

He shook his head and pointed to a streetlamp down the parking lot. “Okay, so like, to that and back?” Dean asked hopefully. Cas laughed and leaned over and kissed Dean gently.

“Not on your life babe. Follow me, I know where there’s a park around here. We’ll start out slow.” He started jogging and Dean hurried to catch up with him.

“You’re just trying to get me tired so when the real race starts you’ll have an advantage.”  

Cas smiled and picked up his pace a little. “Come on Dean, I’m barely moving. You chase bad guys for a living, I know you have to move faster than that.”

“Yes I chase them, but it’s usually in a car.” Dean grumbled but picked up his pace. Again, it’s not that he COULDN’T do it. He just really, really, really hated it. They ran together for a few blocks and just when Dean was about to complain again Cas stopped and pointed to a path through a park.

“This path is about a mile long. First one to the end, wins.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “A mile! You’ve gotta be kidding me? I, that’s, I don’t even know what the end of the trail looks like. How do I know when a mile is over?”

“You’ll know it’s the end because I’ll be there waiting for you.” Cas said grinning again and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Cas was asking him to RUN for a MILE, but when he looked at him like that, it made him actually want to do it. This playful side of Cas was something else. Something he liked a lot, and wanted to see more of. Besides, he wasn’t a complete wuss. He could handle a little run. And if he tried, he probably WAS faster than Cas.

It was obvious a few seconds later that he was NOT faster than Cas. At all. They’d gotten into position and no sooner had he said go then Cas took off like a shot and was already really far ahead of him. He squared his resolve and pushed himself harder until he was right behind Cas.

“See? You’re not the only one who can run.” Dean said but he was already out of breath. Cas laughed and winked at him before running faster. Dean chased behind Cas for most of the trail, but at one point actually got a burst of energy and passed him, for about 2 seconds. It seemed Cas’ pride wouldn’t allow Dean to be ahead of him for any length of time and he gained the lead with barely any effort. But that was all the incentive he needed to push harder. He was very close to passing Cas a few more times after that, but every time he thought he might actually pass Cas, Cas would put more space between them forcing Dean to pick up his own pace. They ran together, playfully teasing each other the whole way until Cas pointed up ahead.

“That light post is the end of the trail. Think you have the energy to pass me?” Cas asked and Dean laughed and pushed himself to run as fast as he could. His lungs were burning and his legs were probably going to fall off, but he was right behind Cas. If he could just-

“I win!” Cas yelled turning around and grinned at Dean. He’d flown away from Dean at the last second, proving that he definitely had more stamina. Dean fell forward and tried to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. He’d been having a hard time catching his breath when he was running, but now that he’d stopped it was even harder to catch a breath. He really though his lungs were on fire. Now way would he admit that to Cas. But he could probably tell that by the fact that Dean was dying right in front of him.  

“You gotta keep walking. It’s not good to stop like that.” Cas said but Dean shook his head and threw himself onto the grass, panting hard. He knew what he needed. He needed to lay down before he died. He knew he really needed to get into better shape. But the last thing he wanted to do when he was done working was do MORE work. No thanks, he’d rather lay in bed with a cold beer and a piece of pie. Which is what he was getting when they got back to the motel. He picked his head up and tried to look at Cas but when his head spun he let his head fall back onto the ground and tried to catch a breath, but the air was chilly on his lungs so it was harder to actually get one that didn’t hurt.

“I hate….running.” Dean said and Cas sat down next to him.

“For what it’s worth, you’re pretty good at it.”

Dean glared at Cas. “I was behind you the entire time.”

“Yeah but I didn’t have to hold back. Usually I have to slow down when I run with other people. You kept up pretty good. You may not be good long distance, but you are fast Dean.”

“You sure do know how to stroke a guy’s ego.” Dean laid back down and stared up at the stars. It was a nice night, besides the whole running thing. And now that he’d had a couple minutes to relax he could feel the breaths coming easier.

Cas laid his head next to Dean’s and nudged him playfully. “I speak only the truth.”

“Thank God the next time I run I’ll be able to trip the one I’m chasing.”

“I knew you were thinking about tripping me.” Cas said

“Ehh, well, ehh, maybe.”

Cas punched his shoulder grinning. “Ass.”

They laid together for a few minutes in companionable silence. Looking up at the sky with Cas pointing out constellations to him. He showed Dean the big Dipper and even showed him Orion’s belt, which he’d heard about but hadn’t actually taken the time to sit back and look at since he was just a kid. He glanced over and the smile on Cas’ face as he showed Dean the stars was more beautiful than the star themselves. He rolled onto his side and kissed Cas gently, remembering that they were in a park and anyone could come running past them at any time. But he couldn’t help it, Cas was so beautiful laying there, under the stars and the moon, smiling at him. He pulled back and rubbed Cas’ cheek. Cas looked up at him and snickered,

“So I guess you accept my win and we can go back to the room now?”

Dean sat up and shook his head.  “You do NOT win.”

“I won the sit-ups, and the running-“

“Arm wrestle me.”

“What?”

“Arm wrestle me.”

Cas sat up and laughed. “You really are a sore loser.”

“Wrestle me or forfeit.” Dean said and watched Cas’ eyes go into battle mode.

“Alright.”

They both laid on their bellies and propped their elbows up. They clasped hands and stared into each-other’s eyes.

“Ready to lose?” Dean asked.

“You wish.” Cas countered.

“One. Two. Three!”

They started pushing against each other and Dean was surprised at how much of a match Cas was to him. He’d known he was strong, but he was stronger than he thought. They went back and forth, each one only getting the upper hand for a few seconds before the other would push them back. Dean felt the second that Cas’ arm got tired. He pushed again and yelled when Cas’ arm hit the dirt.

“Yes!”

“Dammit.” Cas said rubbing his arm. “So it’s a tie.”

“The Hell we’re gonna end this in a tie. We just need another competition.” He looked around and saw a playground off to the side. “Ah! They have monkey bars.”

Cas looked up at him, “Yeah. So?”

“Think you can do more chin ups than me?”

Cas looked at the monkey bars then back at Dean. “Alright. ONE last challenge. Whoever wins this WINS. No more competitions and no more second chances. Deal?”

“Deal.” Dean said grasping Cas’ hand in a firm shake. They nodded and pushed off the ground toward the monkey bars. Once they were in position underneath them Dean grabbed the bars and faced Cas. Cas followed his example until they were on opposite sides of the bars but facing each other.

“Alright. Ready for me to kick your ass?” Dean asked and Cas grinned again.

“You really do want me to rub this win in your face don’t you?”

“On the count of three then.”

“One. Two. Three!”

They both picked their legs off the ground and started. They started just like all the other times, matching each other perfectly. Although Cas may be in better shape than Dean, Dean had strength on his side. It was just a test of what would give out first. Dean’s stamina, or Cas’ strength.

“You can. 40. Quit now. 41. If you. 42. Want to.” Cas said and Dean laughed.

“You’d, 43. Like that. 44. Wouldn’t you? 45.”

Cas grinned and stuck his tongue out at Dean. “When we. 46. Get back. 47. After I. 48. Win. 49. You’re gonna. 50. Give me. 51. The LONGEST. 52. Massage ever. 53.”

“And when. 54. I win. 55. You’re. 56. Gonna get. 57. Me some. 58. Pie from. 59. The Restaurant. 60.”

“Ah! 61. You’re toe touched! 62.”

Dean rolled his eyes but kept pulling. “Did not. 63.”

“I saw it! 64.”

“No cheating. 65. Cas.”

“Now who’s. 66. Cheating? 67.”

Dean was about to respond when a flashlight hit him in the eye.

“Excuse me gentleman? What do you think you’re doing here?”

Dean blinked a few times and saw a police officer standing off to the side. He let his feet hit the ground and held up his hands. “We were just doing some chin ups.” He saw Cas drop down and came up beside him.

“I run through this park all the time, I didn’t think it would be a problem to work out here sir.”

The police officer walked up to them and when he seemed to assess that they were really just working out he nodded. “Running is alright, but the playground is off limits after sunset. I suggest you boys head on home and finish your work out there.”  

Cas nodded and pushed Dean’s shoulder to get him moving. “Yes sir. Sorry.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Dean said and let Cas lead him away.

Dean waited until they were far enough away and rounded the corner before he started laughing. “What was that? Yes sir. Sorry Sir.”

“Oh what? You want me to call you sir?” Cas asked sarcastically and Dean thought about it for a second, before Cas leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Then maybe next time win the competition.”

“What? Hey! We were even.” Dean said but Cas held up a finger.

“I one that by one.”

Dean frowned. They’d been even. Counting together until-“Oh hell, wait a second, that doesn’t count! I couldn’t just do chin ups with that cops light in my face.”

“I managed to do it just fine.” Cas said and put his finger to his cheek and pretended to think. “Now what else should I have you do for me when we get back. The massage is one. But what else?”

Dean shook his head, but smiled. He liked playful Cas. “I don’t reward cheaters.”

They turned another corner and Dean could see the Motel down the street. He looked at Cas who glanced at him at the same time. They must have had the same idea, because they both took off for it.

“When I touch that door you’ll have to admit I won!” Cas yelled, but Dean wasn’t going to lose again. He pumped his legs as they crossed the parking lot and threw his whole body into lunging for the door. His fingertips hit it a second before Cas’.

“Hell yea!”

“Oh come on!” Cas yelled as Dean unlocked the door. He pushed it open and allowed Cas to walk in first.

“Fair and square Cas. No cheating, no head starts. I won.”

Cas threw himself into the bed headfirst. “Yeah well, it’s still even then because I won Chin-ups.”

“That still doesn’t count.” Dean said kicking his shoes off and climbing on top of Cas on the bed. Cas grunted and pushed him.

“You’re all sweaty, get on your own side.”

Dean ignored him and cuddled Cas closer grinning. “I won. So if I want to cuddle you as my prize, you gotta let me.”

“It’s too hot.” Cas complained but didn’t try to push him again. Dean kissed Cas’ cheek and couldn’t remember when he had more fun actually working out.

“I’ll take a shower in a few minutes, after we rest a bit. And while I’m doing that, I know exactly what you can do.”

Cas blinked open his eyes and smiled at Dean. “Oh yea? And what’s that?”

Dean kissed Cas’ nose. “You can go get me pie.”

“Bite me Winchester.” Cas laughed. How could Dean refuse that? He leaned over and nipped Cas’ shoulder, eliciting a shocked gasp and more laughter.

Yeah, if this was how a workout session ended with Cas, maybe he wouldn’t be averse to doing it again……in the future. He was still a lazy bastard after all. A lazy bastard who was going to con Cas into getting him Pie. As soon as he was done kissing the breath out of him.  


End file.
